


Bitterpill

by RegardingStacks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegardingStacks/pseuds/RegardingStacks
Summary: There’s a bitter pill in my mouth, my eyes watering instantly as the mask that she wears crumbles into ashes and she presses against her eyes with the heel of her palms. My hearing can pick up her heartbeat rising, the quiet telltale sounds of a sob begging to be let out of that mouth of hers.“Please,” she shakes her head, “I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take any more of this.”





	Bitterpill

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing after a year of hiatus on another fandom that isn't even remotely related to this. I was feeling angsty today (which is an everyday thing though) and thought why not write a fic about my ex and I breaking up. Except this turned into what my own take would happen between Kara and Lena in Season 4. There's no denying it, our two girls are going to cry. 
> 
> I'd like to apologize for any grammatical errors you see seeing as I'm not a native Speaker.

Feelings; I’ve never been one to shy away from them. I relish in any moment that allows me to feel things, I bask in the state of emotional intensity whether or whether not it was anything positive. I just refuse to box my feelings away.

But this, this is too familiar and I don’t want any part of this.

I’ve been here before. I’ve felt these _things _before.

The feeling of not being able to breathe, like my first few weeks of staying on a planet that was meant to replace my previous home. The feeling of misery, sadness and even bitterness that brewed in

the pit of my stomach years ago. The feeling of _loss, _something that’s ever presently fresh in the wounds that my super healing powers can never really do anything about.

It _hurts. _

I’ve always thought that nothing, no amount of pain would level the one Kryptonite brings. But this one takes the cake, across every planet.

I can’t help but curl into myself, a comical sight for an actual god to do, as my best friend glowers at me with the power that can put my own heat vision to shame. I can already feel my chest start to heave because my mind is flying faster than I actually can, trying to think of any scenario or any half-assed explanation to give her.

But there is none.

And this is one of the many times I feel powerless to stop what’s inevitable.

All I can really do is stand here awkwardly, waiting for her to do something. The venomous glare that freezes me in place is still on her artistically sculpted features; something I’ve always admired about my best friend. The fact that she could look menacing and beautiful at the same time should be a crime. And maybe with her mindset, she would think so too because she’ll remember the nature of who she really is.

Luthor.

Cold-blooded, murderous psychopaths.

Emotionless, unforgiving CEOs.

At least those were the descriptions she’d use whenever she put herself-

Then her mouth moves and I pull out of my thoughts to watch her carefully. To her, it probably looks like I’m waiting for her to pull out a gun and shoot me. Like I’d accuse her enough of doing something I know she’d never do.

I won’t blame her for thinking like that. I won’t blame her for looking at me like _that. _

“I’m leaving and you’ll never see me again.”

In the middle of that one sentence that’s enough to send me into a cardiac arrest if possible, Lena’s voice breaks.

My mouth shoots off a response, one that’s pathetic enough that would make Lena’s mother proud.

“Don’t leave.”

There’s a bitter pill in my mouth, my eyes watering instantly as the mask that she wears crumbles into ashes and she presses against her eyes with the heel of her palms. My hearing can pick up her heartbeat rising, the quiet telltale sounds of a sob begging to be let out of that mouth of hers.

“Please,” she shakes her head, “I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take any more of this.”

Before I can even stop myself, I plant a seed of hope in Lena’s mind. I’d say I’m trying to convince myself as well.

“We’ll get through this, like we always have.”

The snarl I expect doesn’t come and I’m left feeling my entire world fall in front of me as she lets out a cry.

This is my fault.

It is all my fault.

I did this.

I’ve hurt my best friend. I’ve hurt the only person that I’d move heaven and hell for. I’ve hurt the woman that I love.

I don’t deserve to be called a hero.

I do have superpowers that make me one but that doesn’t mean anything when I can’t even save the one person I love.

And whether I like it or not, these superpowers are here and they grant me the time to catch her as she fades into unconsciousness.

Her body falls limp in my arms.

Her hand falls to the floor, her grip loosening and with it, my Supergirl suit falls to the ground.

I close my eyes and shudder, thoughts reeling at what just happened.

Accompanied by a cry, her last words break my resolve.

_“Please, stop hurting me._“

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to accept prompts (angsty, sad, depressing, heartbreaking) I'm quite skilled in that department. And if you didn't like it, feel free to hang me upside down.  
I'd really like some feedback though. This was me also getting into the fandom, seeing if anyone would read my type of content. Seeing if anyone would bite. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
